In one known dropper bottle of this type, the head of the blow molded bottle has a calibrated seat receiving a spray-cast additional dropper member. In another known dropper bottle produced from a tube of heat-sealable plastic, a dropper is introduced and embedded in the head of the bottle in a known manner (German Offenlegungsschrift 30 33 821) in place of a rubber plug in the head of the bottle before final formation of the head. With both of these bottles, the dropper considerably increases the manufacturing costs and the costs for assembly of the bottle. Also, it is nearly impossible to guarantee that the dropper bottle will be totally sterile.